Piece of Meat
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Bonus à mon autre fiction ' Etre un héro '. Le démon aux cheveux blancs rentrait de sa mission, avec l'envie dévorante de ' jouer ' avec sa précieuse marionnette. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Shouto approchait du point de non retour. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus rien à sauver... OCxShouto ATTENTION VIOL ! YAOI ! FISTING !


Voici un chapitre bonus à la fanfiction '' Être un héro '' Pour ceux qui lisent cette dernière, il s'agit d'un moment entre les deux mois où Shouto est retenu prisonnier par Eraste.

Pour ceux qui ne la lise pas :

Eraste est un méchant OC, je l'ai imaginé et même dessiné sur mon blog ( voir le lien sur mon profil ) J'ai même dessiner un doujin pour ceux que ça intéressent. Bref, c'est un albinos qui a pour alter de secréter des phéromones, lui permettant de prendre le contrôle de ses victimes. Ah et surtout, c'est un prédateur sexuel complètement horrible, c'est pourquoi ...

 **ATTENTION : Ce one-shot contient une scène explicite de viol et de torture sur un personnage mineur, donc pour les personnes sensibles ou qui n'aime pas le trash, ne lisez pas ceci.**

Pour les autres, je vous souhaite un bon bad.

* * *

Cela avait été une longue journée, une longue journée qu'il avait passé à sillonner les rues à la recherche de ses proies . Il était très vite tombé sur sa cible, une femme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et il l'avait envoûté comme on le lui avait demandé . Alors qu'il lui avait donner l'ordre de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans pouvoir résister, il la contempla un instant : elle était plutôt jolie, frêle et fragile, une proie si facile, il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait de toute façon ... Pourtant il la regardait sans aucune émotion, ni aucune envie : Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes depuis le début de sa vie . Et au fond ... il ne savait pas expliquer exactement pourquoi . Il n'aimait pas leur seins, ni leur voix aiguë, ni leur morphologie ... Il avait d'autre goûts, il aimait la viande jeune, la viande ferme mais délicate. Il aimait les muscles fins, les hanches étroites.

Au QG, il y avait '' quelqu'un '' qui accaparait beaucoup trop son attention pour qu'il puisse trouver quelconque beauté en qui que ce soit d'autre . Il sourit, se léchant les lèvres en pensant que bientôt, il le retrouverait . Ah ! Il avait tant envie de jouer .

Il ramena la fille, Shiragaki semblait ravi . Suite à quoi, il avait pu se retirer, il gambadait joyeusement à destination de sa '' distraction favorite '' . Arrivé devant la porte métallique, il sorti ses clés et entra dans la pièce après l'avoir déverrouillée . Il entra dans le lieu sombre avec la confiance d'un loup qui entre dans sa tanière, il se sentait déjà chaud et excité en voyant le corps allongé et endormi sur le lit .

Il s'en approcha à pas de félin : sa tête seule dépassait des draps dans lesquels il était emmitouflée . Il était si beau ...

Ses cheveux rouges et blancs, si fins et si doux cachaient en parti ses yeux clos, cernés et épuisé par de longues nuits cruelles de sexe forcé .

Eraste passa sa main avec envie sur sa peau tiède et délicate

Il été devenu pâle à force de rester tout le temps enfermé dans le noir, il respirait lourdement, il avait l'air d'un petit animal blessé .

Doucement, le criminel écarta le drap qui recouvrait son corps nu, à chaque redécouverte de ce dernier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, terriblement excité par son anatomie svelte et gracieuse . Il sentit, alors que son regard se baladait sur son ventre, ses cuisses et son entre-jambe, le feu du désir gagner ses reins . Sa peau lisse et laiteuse lui mettait l'eau à la bouche . Alors sans pouvoir se retenir, il se baissa vers le ventre du jeune endormi afin de venir mordre et sucer avec appétit ce qui était à sa portée.

L'adolescent remua légèrement dans son sommeil, titillé par la langue qui goûtait perversement son aine jusqu'à ses cuisses . L'albinos prenait un grand plaisir à glisser sa bouche sur les zones sensibles , il était si bon . A chaque sensation de sa peau douce sous sa langue, à chaque fois qu'il respirait l'odeur de son corps si désirable, sa faim de lui grandissait . Puis du bout des doigts, il commença à effleurer avec douceur, sa verge endormie .

Ce corps tellement doux était si tiède sous ses doigts, parfois même, il était brûlant à cause des violentes fièvres que le garçon faisait à cause de la douleur et du stress. C'était si mignon quand son front se couvrait de sueur, quand ses joues devenaient toutes rouges, quand il haletait brutalement, les yeux humides de larmes. Aujourd'hui encore, il voulait le voir souffrir, il avait toujours plus envie de le saccager de la pire des façon, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de souffrance.

Sa bouche se déplaça jusqu'au sexe du jeune endormie, il le couvrit de baiser avant de lentement le prendre en bouche. Il adorait lui faire ça, il aimait entendre les gémissements de Shouto, il aimait le sentir trembler, agité par une extase forcée, il aimait son goût, il adorait l'obliger à jouir. Il dégusta avec ardeur la '' friandise '' dont il s'était emparé, empoignant durement les cuisses du garçon pour les maintenir écartées.

Le pauvre garçon gémissait et sanglotait, il s'était peu à peu réveillé, il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, quand il réalisa ce qu'Eraste était en train de lui faire, il avait déjà jouit et l'albinos se redressait pour le regarder comme un loup affamé devant un lapin.

\- Alors petit chat ? Tu as bien dormis ?

L'adolescent le regarda en tremblant. Il était complètement exténué... La veille, l'albinos l'avait durement malmené et il sentait que son corps avait encore besoin de s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas envie, vraiment... Mais peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, ça serait toujours pareil de toute façon et le criminel avait déjà commencé à caresser perversement son corps nu. Il grogna d'excitation.

\- Comment tu te sens Shouto, dis moi.

\- Je ... je suis fatigué ... Pas maintenant... pitié.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es fatigué ? C'est dommage pour toi parce que moi j'ai envie de jouer.

Le garçon frissonna de peur en guise de réponse, il se serait débattu de toute ses forces à ce moment là si il avait pu. Malheureusement pour lui, ses forces étaient scellées par l'emprise d'Eraste sur lui, il avait du mal à parler et a bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était respirer bruyamment, tétanisé d'horreur, en pleurant quand à la sensation si désagréable des mains froides qui le touchaient. Tout en serrant les dents, il parvint néanmoins à articuler douloureusement.

\- Arrête...

Eraste se releva soudainement pour le regarder avec surprise. Il semblait apercevoir dans le regard obscurci du garçon, une flamme de colère et de reproches. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire: Décidément, Shouto était vraiment unique, jamais quelqu'un n'avait autant résisté à son pouvoir, c'était si amusant. C'était amusant car alors il pouvait se donner le défi de trouver quoi lui faire de pire pour essayer de briser cette étincelle qu'il avait dans le regard. Il lui souleva brusquement les jambes en ricanant.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête Shouto ?

Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrant avec empressement sa braguette, libérant son sexe tendu. Il se moqua du garçon.

\- Mais tu n'a qu'à essayer de m'en empêcher ! Tu n'a qu'à essayer de me repousser avec tes petits bras !

Il rit démentiellement en voyant sa victime glapir de peur et de stress, ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait même plus utiliser son alter à cause des phéromones, il n'avait aucune force, aucun moyen de dissuasion. Et pourtant... pourtant, il voulait juste qu'il arrête, chaque fois était comme un nouveau cauchemar interminable, il ne voulait par revivre ça une énième fois. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était supplier de toute ses forces, en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, en criant de la voix la plus brisée et la plus implorante ... pitié... Mais tout cela ne faisait qu'exciter son bourreau. Eraste le masturbait et le doigtait, il souffla, extatique.

\- Demande moi encore d'arrêter mon chaton. Supplie moi avec ta petite voix, donne moi envie de continuer plus fort et plus profond.

Un frisson de dégoût agita le corps éreintée du garçon alors qu'il sentait son violeur écarter son intimité avec deux doigt et son gland chaud se frotter à l'entré.

\- Non... noonn... s'il te plait..

\- Oh que siii! Grogna t-il en le pénétrant lentement alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'adolescent lâcha un long cri de dégoût en sentant la verge se frayer un chemin en lui. à chaque fois, à chaque fois où ça arrivait, il avait l'impression qu'il était en plein délire, ça n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste un cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas être coincé ici pour de vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas être en train de se faire abuser. Non ! ça n'existe que dans les sombres histoires ça, pas dans la vraie vie, NON !

Et pourtant, ça faisait mal . Pas toujours de la même façon, c'était tout un éventail de douleur, et il avait pu toute les expérimenter, la douleur physique atroce la première fois qu'il avait été violé, la torture, les griffures, les morsures, mais surtout la douleur psychologique, c'était certainement le plus horrible, le plus douloureux. Le fait de crier, de hurler sa souffrance et de recevoir des rires et des moqueries en réponse, la honte dévorante lorsqu'il sentait son bas ventre brûler alors qu'Eraste le caressait avec ses mains ou sa langue, alors qu'il stimulait sa prostate avec sa verge. La solitude lorsqu'il restait tout seul dans cette abominable petite pièce sombre, dans laquelle il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser '' je vais rester là pour toujours, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ... '' Pourquoi il en était arrivé à devoir subir tout ça ? C'était tellement injuste !

Eraste ne fut doux à aucun moment avec lui, il le pilonna sans pitié, plongeant fiévreusement et brutalement dans le garçon sous lui. Après tout, pensait-il, ça n'était pas comme si Shouto n'était pas habitué à se faire prendre, non ? Et même, de toute façon, la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de décharger toute sa violence, toute ses envies malsaines sur lui, en le démolissant de la sorte. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se rependre à l'intérieur, subjugué par le plaisir. Il haleta alors qu'il recouvrait le garçon avec ses bras, glissant sa langue de son épaule, jusqu'à son cou pour finalement lui voler un baiser humide et libidineux. Shouto ferma les yeux, il se sentait comateux, une nouvelle fois. Il était dégoûté et en même temps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il devait subir ça. Il pensa un instant que peut-être maintenant qu'il l'avait violé aujourd'hui, il allait, avec un peu de chance le laisser tranquille. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas, car alors Eraste le retourna sur le ventre. Les yeux du jeune adolescent s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du geste brusque. Alors que la main de l'albinos caressait lascivement ses fesses, il l'entendit murmurer avec malveillance.

\- A force de te baiser tout le temps, ton petit trou doit certainement être capable d'encaisser beaucoup maintenant, tu ne crois pas Shouto ?

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, mais son cœur s'accéléra brutalement, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Les doigts d'Eraste frottèrent son intimité. Shouto se liquéfia alors que l'albinos susurrait avec une voix emplie de sadisme.

\- Tu crois que mon poing pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur ?

Il se mit à trembler, sa bouche était entre-ouverte. Il ne comptait pas vraiment faire ça n'est-ce pas? Mais les doigts d'Eraste s'enfoncèrent alors en lui, une nouvelle fois, en bougeant de façon à l'écarter et à le détendre.

\- N...non... pas ça! Glapit-il doucement les larmes aux yeux, ses jambes tremblaient terriblement.

\- Chuuuuut. Tu sais très bien que ça ne sers à rien de supplier. Je serais toi j'essaierais de me détendre parce que tu le veuille ou non, ça rentrera !

Eraste faisait doucement entrer ses doigts, deux, puis trois, puis quatre, plus ils s'enfonçaient en lui et plus Shouto criait fort, ça faisait mal, aussi mal que si on l'avait déchiré en deux, c'était horrible !

\- Oooh c'est si chaud là dedans! Souffla t-il avec amusement alors que son poing rentrait doucement.

Shouto trembla, son souffle se coupa alors que le poignet du criminel entrait en lui. Il commença à voir trouble. La douleur était juste horrible. Il resta muet et tétanisé de douleur alors que l'albinos faisait de légers va et viens en lui, il s'avança vers lui pour souffler avec une exaltation malsaine dans son oreille.

\- Tu le sens à l'intérieur ? ça te fait quoi dis moi ?

L'adolescent senti les doigts remuer à l'intérieur, dans son ventre. Il tourna presque de l'œil à cette sensation. Une douleur horrible lui tordait l'estomac. Il fut soudainement agité de spasmes, il eut de violents haut le cœur avant de finalement vomir sur l'oreiller. Il était devenu plus pâle que la mort et il luttait de toute ses forces pour se tenir sur les bras afin de ne pas se laisser tomber sur les draps souillés. Il avait si mal, sa tête tournait si fort qu'il ne sentit même pas Eraste retirer son poing, il n'entendit que sa voix chantonner avec amusement.

\- Hé bien alors ? Tu n'as pas aimé ça ? Toi qui est une si belle pute à bites ! Pauvre petit Chaton fragile !

Une dernière larme coula de ses yeux rouges et cernés, il n'avait plus aucune once d'amour propre, il n'était ni un héro, ni un simple adolescent, il était devenu une pute qu'on viole, qu'on humilie, qu'on insulte, qu'on mutile. Il n'était pas un étudiant bien propre dans son uniforme, il était un pauvre bout de viande à genoux, croupissant dans le vomit, le sperme et la sueur. Quelle horreur...

La dernière pensée qui traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, terrassé par la douleur, l'épuisement et de dégoût fut '' Je veux mourir ''

Eraste se releva pour admirer sa propriété : Il s'était évanoui, encore une fois, il était blanc comme un linge, il tremblotait, il était fiévreux... à nouveau, ses cuisses étaient maculées de sperme et il s'était écroulé, la tête la première sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait rendu le contenu de son estomac... Le criminel se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brillants, d'émotion peut-être ? Il était si beau, si mignon, si magnifique dans toute cette souillure, cette crasse et cette douleur. Merveilleux ! Incomparable !

Il aurait bien eu envie de le sauter une nouvelle fois mais, il fallait qu'il le lave et qu'il change les draps avant de repartir pour accomplir ses obligations au sein de la ligue des vilains. Il soupira avant de soulever le corps brûlant de l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il sorti en emportant son fardeau bien aimé, en fredonnant gaiement.

Quelle bonne journée cela avait été pour lui au final !


End file.
